


Poppy

by Currently_Underrated



Series: Currently_Underrated's Gift Exchange [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Based on a song, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Song fic, Trigger Warnings Exist for a Reason, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: This is for the DMMD Gift Exchange. This is for @Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz. I took some artistic liberties since I didn't know what else to do with this song. But I got some heavy angst from it. It got a little out of hand. Oops. TRIGGER WARNING IN NOTES! MIND THE TAGS!!! I am very sorry for this."My idea is probably over the line but. I thought I'd ask. 🙃 So... song prompt: poppy- all the things she said https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44OoItjbzxMPairing 🥺 Fem Ren/Ao. Or Fem Kou/Ao.Thank you for offering to do this for the fans. If my idea isn't your thing, I understand."
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Series: Currently_Underrated's Gift Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Poppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNINGS! This fic contains implied/referenced rape, physical and mental abuse, as well as vomiting, abduction. This is not a happy story. This does not have a happy ending.

Ren's words kept running through her head as she laid there in her own blood and filth. She groaned in pain as she stayed in the fetal position. The only thing that kept Aoba going was Ren's words.

"I'll get the others! I won't be very long! Keep fighting!"

However, she didn't know how long ago that had been since she somehow managed to escape. Though since she had helped her lover escape, she earned a beating from those two horrible twins that kept her captive. They also moved where they were holding her because Ren had escaped from their grasp. All she could hope for was that she got Koujaku and the others like she promised. 

"Yo! Aoba!" Trips voice called out as he came into the filthy room she was locked in. In his hands was food. Thankfully, it was not cake this time. Or any other form of dessert. She whimpered as she attempted to scoot away from him. She covered her naked body as best as she could from the copy cat Not Twin. He simply smiled at her, far too sweet for a monster that he truly was. She could see the man's black lion allmate behind her.

"You must be cold without Ren here to cuddle with, huh Aoba-chan?" he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead as if he actually cared about her. As if he hadn't tried to destroy her mind.

DESTROY! KILL! DO IT NOW WHILE HE'S ALONE!

Desire screamed at her to exact her revenge onto the chest of the blond before her. But whatever they had done to her has kept her voice from working. 

"Don't worry, Aoba-chan, I will keep you nice and warm. Here," he undid her chains slightly so that he could pull her to him. He pulled out a wet towel from somewhere and whipped away the vomit, blood, tears, and all other manners of filth from her body. He kept doing this until she was nice and clean. After that she was pulled into his lap, her back to his vest covered chest. He held up the spoon for her. She refused to eat whatever was on that. He sighed. "Always such a picky eater, darling." He put the food in his mouth and ate it to show that it wasn't going to harm her in any way.

After that, though she still fought, she managed to eat about half of the miso soup that they had made for her. Trip tried to get her to eat more, but she knew that she wouldn't be about to keep this down for very long anyway. Especially if Virus came to visit her, smelling heavily of his wine and whatever blood was still on his hands. But she tried to keep the soup down the best she could so that Trip didn't kick her in the stomach like last time. Her ribs were still bruised from his steel toed dress shoes. Who even had steel toed dress shoes? Was it a Yakuza thing?

After that, he sat down the tray and just held her as if they were a couple and not captive and captor. He nuzzled into the dirty blue hair and kissed her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and tried to block him out. It works sometimes, but other times they won't allow her to dissociate to keep her mind from breaking further. She wonders how it had gotten like this. They were supposed to be free from Toue and Morphine and the Oval Tower. She distracted herself with thoughts of Ren as she heard and felt Trip undressing.

Her smile. Her eyes. Her scent. Her weird dog-like behavior that she still couldn't help at times. Aoba whimpered but didn't fight him. Ren, please find me, I don't know how much longer I can do this before I just break completely.

* * *

"Aoba, you do not feel weird about me being in your sister's body do you?" Ren had asked months ago, right after she finished rehab and was released from the hospital. Aoba couldn't help but snort as she ruffled Ren's dark blue hair.

"It's not that much weirder than the rest of my fucked up life. Think about it, we were a genetically engineered set of twins that were connected with our hair. We didn't have any pigments in our skin, we died after our creation, but managed to come back to life after we got our hair cut. Plus, we had (have?) dissociative identity disorder, you being one of mine originally," Aoba teased, pressing a light kiss to her lover's lips. She felt Ren smile.

This wasn't the first time that the two of them have had this conversation since Ren became fused with Sei's body. However, even though it was her twin's body, it was all Ren at this point. She had a different eye color and was far less pale than her sister had been when she was alive. Her hair style also mimicked that of her online form.

"Aoba?" Ren's voice sounded different, almost as they were underwater. She opened her eyes and noticed that they were no longer sitting on Aoba's bed back at Granny's, but instead looked more like that place in Aoba's mind where she scrapped Ren. All the different screens showing their memories were still floating around. However, there were far more than there had been previously. Both the good and the bad. Before and after the two of them had been kidnapped by Trip and Virus.

"Ren? Why are we hear?" She asked. Ren looked so scared and worried. She rushed Aoba and practically tackled her in a hug. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here."

"No, you don't understand. It's been almost a year since I escaped!" Ren sobbed into her shoulder. But that didn't make sense. It felt as if it had been only three months at most. What was happening to her.

A sigh was heard from behind the two of them. They released each other and turned to see Desire standing there, looking so immesiated. She was way to skinny and weak. Whatever the "Twins" were doing to Aoba was also affecting Desire. Perhaps worse than it was affecting Aoba herself. "It is because I keep Aoba under most of the time. I didn't want her to break any worse than she already is," Desire said.

Neither of them liked the sound of that. "What do we do?" Ren asked.

"I am basically pinging you to our location. Neither Trip nor Virus knows that I can still pull you into my mind. I can't scrap them, but we are connected to you Ren. From the feel of it, we are still on Midorijima. But you have to hurry before I can't do this anymore. We can't stay any longer Ren or else Trip will get suspicious. I'll try this again when he is gone. Good bye, and good luck."

* * *

"Where did you go, Aoba-chan?" Trip husked into her ear as he held her tightly to his bare chest. "Do you really hate me that much that you can't stand when we make love?" He asked. The way he said it made her stomach roll. She didn't answer him. She didn't talk to either of them anymore. She didn't want to get hit again for talking. She just shook her head so that he didn't hurt her for agreeing with his words. She did hate it. But it wasn't love making. It wasn't like what she did with Ren. This was rape. 

There was no other word for it. She didn't consent to it. She was their prisoner. There was nothing about this that was consentual. But she held her tongue. Even as Trip licked the sweat from her neck. She wanted to cry. She bit her lip to stop the tears from forming. That didn't stop her eyes from stinging. Both Ren's and Desire's voices echoed in her head now as she tried to hold on the what little hope she had left.

Please hurry, everyone. Save me before it's too late.


End file.
